Alive and Love again
by TheHP19
Summary: What happen in the movie 'Sadako vs Kayako' who was were human but has the same fate just like the other like in the movie The Ring and Grudges/Ju-on. What happen when this two meet just like in the movie but didn't fight but curious at each other and start to have feelings. This is the adventure of these ghoul no this lovers as they change.(Sadako as Yuri and Kayako as Suzuka)


Sadako(Yuri Kurahashi)

Even since mommy left my and thrown me in a well at our backyard. I never forgive her and her frineds that help her to kill me and throw me in the well. After decades, I make a curse that will make everyone surfer just like I did but worse. This curse is in a tape made by me and who ever watched the tape will be curse and die by me that look like a suicide. This curse also last seven days then be curse. Who ever obsessed by my curse or just plain urban legend will be kill instant.

I watch a man who is watching the tape that he found in the vcr player by the previous owner by a man who watched the tape and cursed and die seven days later by hanging himself and man start to panic and sweating on his forehead. But then the video tape stop, he also stop panicked but still fear for what to come next.

By then his room light began to flickering and gone wild. He also heard his phone to ring and startled by this. He took his phone out look who is calling, but then his eyes were wide because the name shows ' _Unknown caller_ '. This made him curious and panic at the same time because who ever call him is not good. He pressed and then he heard a 'iiiiiinnnnnngggggg' sound and start to panic and hurt his ear by this sound.

The sound stop and he then took out the tape and start think wiether to hide it or burn it or do whatever to stop this madness. But then he heard a 'thud' sound coming behind him and he start to panic and scared shitless. He turn his head and he saw it Sadako. His eye wide open and scream out loud from top of his lung.

I stare at my feet and said "You got seven days to live and will die the last day." with a voice that almost like a energetic voice but almost sad voice to the man.

The man shook his head and said "No no no, this can't be.! You suppose to be an urban legend not real! This cannot be!" the man startle. The man then starting to search some knife or something sharp to try to kill me or rather failed miserably.

"You try to kill me?" I said with the most blood lust voice that ever heard because he defined my curse and also the rumour or an urban legend from across Japan and almost over other country. "You will die today, young mam for to defined my curse and rumour by everyone had heard about me!"

The man scream and crawl away from me because afraid by my apperence. He then stop at the wall which consider a dead end or 'this-is-the-end-for-you-my-friend'. "No no no no, please let me live. I'll do everything for you." he startled with fear in his voice. By then I start to walk at him slowly while lifting up my head to see the man feared face. I saw the man's eyes were wide open to see me stare at him.

"Okay you said you will do everything for me?" this made the man stop fearing at me with a question but suddenly realised by the offer he made to me. "You will die for me because you defined my curse and my urban legend!" I said with angry tone but sound like a sad angry tone.

"Okay I will do-do it." the man got up on his feet and start to found some rope or knife or something to kill himself from me doing by a curse of course. He then found a knife and then start to cry to let him go but I don't approve it. The man rise his knife up and said " .Hell" and struck to his heart area while spit blood from his mouth.

"I will see you then and thank you" I stare on my feet again and walk slowly to the tv that still blue screen. But then I heard a rattle voice or sound coming back from me and the tc but a bit far. This voice or sound made me shiver on my spine and my hair neck start to stand up by this. I turn my head when I once more heard a rattle voice and see a woman standing while clenching her chest area and other cover her mouth that I was curious about but before I question, I see a a bot behind her with white skin and black eye with him wear only a underwear pants and then I start to questioning "Who are you and why are you hear?" while staring at her face with a confusion face on, while my face still covered by my long hair. But then my heart start to beat fast.

'What is this feeling! Why I feel this just by looking at her!?' I thought, but then I suddenly realised what is was. 'No it can't be! Why this this woman...,'

'This woman is my mate and she also a monster just like me but has a sadden, angry and feared expression. Why is she has that face on?' I thought, but then I felt anger inside of me but I don't know why but then cut off by the person in front of me,she then uncover her mouth to answer my question "I'm known as Kayako to everyone in the area but my name is private to say and this is my house." with a rattle sound on. This made me confuse by this.

"Who are you and why are here too?" said the person in front of me with the question that ask before. I was shook how she said it while has a rattle sound on it. This made me feel wet for some reason by just listening to her voice. She look at me with a question voice but shake a side by any thought buy my action.

"I known has Sadako my name is private to say too, also everyone knew me as the 'Cursed Tape' by you or anyone who watch my tape and then got a call by me. And also to answer your second question. I was brought by him." while I point to the man who has a knife in his chest area with a pool of blood from him on the ground.

Kayako (Suzuka Takagi)

Why why why did _he_ kill me and my son, Toshio? That's the question over and over and over in my head. That day was my husband kill me and drown my son until he suffocated in the water at the bathroom tub. This make me hurts and also angry at him, but then after he killed me and my son he kill himself.

After that day I was reborn also my son did but as a ghoul along side my son with his cat voice. Also that day is stare at the wall at the corner of the attic and stare that for days, month, years , and then decade. After decade the house that we use to lived became cursed and called 'The House of Death' because of the incident.

The house that we me and my son, Toshio , used to lived were abandoned and there were roots came out from the ground. inside the house were normal but dusty and filthy by the smell of rats pee or animal poop but die after they did it. Why yous ask, because I kill them. Yes this house called 'The Death House' for a reason and that reason is that it was cursed by me.

But I was happy when people came and stay at my house because I used to be friendly to anyone until I met Takeo. He was kind and caring, but I married at that time so I'm not a whore because I love my husband at that time.

But suddenly one day he betray me and my son to kill me with him. And this betrayal make me angry and whenever I remember this memory of mine, a person will came to my house and slept for weeks. And this make me happy. But even they slept at my place, they will damage the house or make a mess about it. This make me angry so whenever I felt this, I want to kill the person and make them suffer.

There was a man who slept at my place and his bought back a old vcr player and also a vcr tape movie.I watch him behind him far enough not to see me and my son Toshio behind mi. But before he watch the movie, the vcr turned on and pull out a vcr by unknown title but this title were torn by a the previous owner. This make me and the man curious. So he put it in and we watch the video and the screen start to buzzing and then there was a place, but that place were abandoned just like my place. The sound were the most eeriest thing in my life beside my rattle sound and my body.

Every 'BANG' sound heard, a person with long hair and wear a white dress that were torn below her dress just below her knee walk forward slowly with each 'BANG' sound and then the playing were stop sudden. When I watched it I was curious about this woman and also what is she doing, she then crawl and came out from the the old abandoned building and from the tv. This make Toshio curious also. He actually watch everything from a behind me. The woman then crawl out slowly and then start to stand slow with a cracking bone sound each bone.

Suddenly I heard the man scream loud from his lungs and cry for help. The man was panic and fear and because right in front of me, there she is the woman in white dress that made me man then fell down and start to crawl away from her and came to a stop from a wall. The man then turn his head around and start to said something but I can't heard anything apart from the word ' everything'. This made my eyes slowly wide by the man request and so the woman said "You will die for me because you defined my curse and my urban legend!" This made confuse by her word but the most confusion was the word 'curse' and 'urban legend'.

'So there are more others just like me.' I thought while staring at the ceiling with a happy expression on and to my surprise it was my first very real happy expression. But then I look the man again but gone before he caring a knife on his both hand and start to raise his both hands and said the three word " .Hell" he then struck his knife to his chest and spit out blood. I heard she mumble something but couldn't hear it. She start to turn her head around slowly and walk away from the man to the tv, but stop when she heard my rattle voice come out sudden and quickly cover my mouth.

'What was that!?' I thought and then she stop in front of the tv and turn her head slowly and stare at me while her face cover by her long black hair. But then my heart beat fast and start to rattle more but then I shook away the thoughts quickly.

"Who are you and why are you hear?" said the girl in front of me and her voice sound like a energetic voice with sad tone while staring at me. I then answer her question "I'm known as Kayako to everyone in the area but my name is private to say and this is my house." with a rattle sound on. By then I see her hand raise and clench her chest area for something to stop but I shook it a side from ant dirty thought. By then I question her with the same question from her.

"Who are you and why are here too?" I said with a confuse and question expression face with a rattle sound that make her shiver on her spine but it wasn't fear but something else. But then she answer my question.

"I known has Sadako my name is private to say too, also everyone knew me as the 'Cursed Tape' by you or anyone who watch my tape and then got a call by me. And also to answer your second question. I was brought by him." while I point to the man who has a knife in his chest area with a pool of blood from him on the ground.

"Oh, well that was nice because I want to kill him as well because he was very un-helpful himself and also he didn't take good care of my house." while slowly reaching the man's body and drag it. "Also thank you for the desert." I said with a very low rattle energetic voice. As soon I said that that, me and Toshio began to drag from the living room and to the clothset and the door open as I enter it and slam shut.

Sadako(Yuri)

'Okay that's was weird to say at least, but there are others just like me who were hated or killed by their friends or family.' while I turn my body 180 around and stare at the floor and start to walk to the tv and went through the tv screen that were show blue screen while my tape was still in side the vcr. 'Well maybe be we meet again Kayako and also introduce ourselves with our real name. Not that shit name that were given by other people!' I then suddenly felt anger but shrug it off quickly to not make a scene inside a beautiful woman with her son.

'What beautiful? what the hell is wrong with me. I just met the woman not even an hour before or after I seen her.' I shook my head and the proceed my whole body to the tv and said my last weird, "Thank you for me to stare and also is nice to meet you Kayako." with a smile on her face then vanish into the tv.


End file.
